The present invention relates to a modification of fibers or a textile product containing polyurethane fibers. More particularly, it relates to a process for modifying a stuffy feeling caused by a hydrophobic nature of the fibers or textile product in case of contacting directly with skin.
We are now entering an era where functional characteristics of textile products, such as form stability, become a matter of great concern. Panty hose representing leg knits are composed of hydrophobic synthetic fibers such as nylon, polyurethane, etc. and a stuffy feeling caused by directly contacting with skin becomes a large problem. That is, a humidity between panty hose and skin increases rapidly at the beginning of perspiration. In addition, even if perspiration is stopped, high humidity is maintained, thereby affording an unpleasant feeling.
Heretofore, softeners and oils having no water repellency have been used for improving these disadvantages. However, properties of hydrophobic fibers per se are not improved and satisfactory water absorption properties can not be obtained by this method. There is also a suggestion to impart a protein, which is easily dissolved in water, such as gelatin, collagen, sericin, etc. so as to further improve water absorption properties. However, the product obtained by these methods is inferior in washing fastness and does not afford a pleasant feeling; on the contrary it affords a sticky feeling at a state of considerably high humidity. In addition, a method of imparting a water-soluble hard protein to panty hose has been suggested for the purpose different from that of the present invention (Japanese Patent Application KOKAI No. 3-269172). In this method, the hard protein is easily dissolved in water and, therefore, it is highly hydrolyzed and the molecular weight of its peptide becomes considerably small. Accordingly, the hard protein is not much different from the above protein, as far as sweat absorption/exhalation properties are concerned.
As described above, in the method which has hitherto been suggested, the substance used for imparting water absorption properties is considerably different from the outer-most component (horny component) of skin. Therefore, an excellent skin feeling is hardly obtained. Furthermore, a water absorbing component is merely imparted, excessively, and a balance between the hydrophilic nature and hydrophobic nature is not taken into consideration at all.